Words Unspoken
by DrMonsterKitty
Summary: You were born into the brotherhood because your mother was an assassin. She taught you everything you know but when she will killed by the Pazi you gave up the assassin life for now. A few years later you heard of Ezio's work and decided that it was time to take down the Templars that took your dear mother from you. (Will be a lemon in a later chapter!)
1. Adalina de Mercurio

Okk this is my first Assassin's Creed FanFiction so if it sucks then give me a break okk but this isn't my first FanFic I have a lot of others (whispers) You should check them out ;) There will be romance and sex scenes so if you don't like that kind of thing then I'm sorry don't read it. ( fs71/PRE/i/2011/270/d/5/assassin_costume_design_draft_by_ ) This is your assassin's robes, you have short light brown hair, blue eyes, and you are not too tall but not too short like 5'6. And all translations will be at the end of the story ^^ now enjoy.

You grew up knowing everything there was to know about the assassins because your mother was one. She showed you everything her mentor taught her and even a few things she learned on her own. When she was killed by the Pazi a few days before Giovanni Auditore da Firenze was hung you were paralyzed with fear. You didn't know how to feel about anything, even continuing to be an assassin. When you heard that a silent assassin named Ezio Auditore da Firenze killed every member of the Pazi you decided it was time to put the robes back on and become an assassin once more to avenge all the innocent people who have fallen because of the Templar order. It was time to find Ezio and tell him you wished to help.

*Your POV*

I got down on my hands and knees to grab a large box under my bed. I opened it and took out my assassin's robes and my mother's hidden blade and sword was at the bottom of the box. I was completely dressed and ready to go. I walked to the travel station and mounted a horse, he was a beautiful dark brown and he was fast. I was going to travel to every city in Italy until I found him.

I had made it to Venice and I had heard of Ezio being here from a few of the towns' people talking about a man in white robes jumping from roof top to roof top. So I decided to go to a lookout and see if I couldn't spot anyone who looked like him. When I scaled a nearby home, I stood tall on the roof and I instantly seen a man fighting a few Templar archers on top of a nearby building. So I free ran over to him and took out the archer that was about to cut him from behind. He turned to look at me but I quickly turned my back to him and helped fight off the bastardo Templar archers. When they were all dead I turned to face him and I finally spoke to him "You are Ezio Auditore da Firenze, correct?"

He looked at me with a smirk "Yes, and who might you be mi bella ?" he took my hand and kissed the back of it then seeing the hidden blade and getting a serious face "Why do you have a hidden blade?"

I smiled "The name is Adalina de Mercurio. I have a hidden blade because mia madre was an assassin. I could ask you the same question si bell'uomo."

He gave a very noticeable smile "Well, my father was an assassin and was killed by the Pazi so I killed them all."

My eyes widened and tears welled in my eyes "So you did, you avenged my mother." I shook my head "I'm sorry I didn't mean to get like that."

He cupped my cheek "No worries mi bella, you are still as beautiful as ever."

I smiled at him and looked deep into his eyes, they were a beautiful hazel brown and I couldn't look away from them. They captivated me, enchanted me, and his smile made me have goosebumps. His skin was this fair olive and that small scar over his lip was so sexy. He was a lot taller than me but it was alright, i thought it was cute.

I brought myself back to reality and backed away from the man. "I have been trying to find you for quite some time now. I wanted to ask you something very important, in person." He crossed his arms and waited for me to continue "I wish to help you take down the templar order!"

His eyes grew wide "You really want to help me? I do not understand. I have never had anyone ask to help as much as this."

I thought this was his way of denying me "I understand if you wish for me not to help, i am only a renewed assassin. I have not wore the blades for molti un mese."

He stopped me and looked into my eyes "It would be an honer to have such a wonderfully strong woman help me fulfill my father, mine, and every assassin's, before us, dream. Please help me."

I nodded my head in agreement and we then jumped from rooftop to rooftop until he stopped and looked down to the street below and jumped down so i followed suit.

"What are we doing?" i asked him

He pointed to a blacksmith's shop "Do you have any money?"

"Si i have a little but what is it im going to buy?" he reached into his money pouch and took out a handful of Florins and pushed me over to the blacksmiths. I Got a really nice metal chest guard some very nice metal guards and an amazing metal shoulder armor. I thanked Ezio a million times over and we continued to walk freely through Venice.

Okk there she is and now translations:

bastardo - bastard

mi bella - my beautiful

mia madre - my mother

si bell'uomo - my handsome man

molti un mese - many a month

Si - yes


	2. Secrets

As we walked through Venice we passed many shops and many people. Ezio almost lost me a few times because I tried to wander off. We stopped at an art merchant to pick up a few paintings for Ezio's uncle's villa, we stopped at the tailor to pick up some new medicine pouches and a pouch for carrying throwing knives, and last we stopped at the doctor and picked up some poison and some medicine.

"So, Ezio, where are we off to next?" I was walking backwards in front of him and enjoying my time spent with him.

"My uncle's villa. We need to deliver a very important document to him." he looked kinds serious so I quickly stopped walking in front of him and began to walk straight ahead beside him. We stopped at the fast travel station and bought a ride to the villa.

When we made it there the town looked kinda older and run down but there were a few shops and buildings that looked newer and more refurbished.

"Wow, This town is so small and so old looking. Why is that?" I looked at Ezio as he was standing there sort of admiring the small town surrounding the villa.

"I put a lot of money into this place." He began to walk forward and scale the building in front of him. "Come on this is a short cut. Do not worrie, there are no guards here." He reached his hand down and helped me up as we free ran over top all the homes making it to the stairs that led up to the beautiful villa. we reached the top of the stairs and i could only stand there in awe.

"This place is beautiful, Ezio." He smlied at me and this girl came running out.

"Ezio, you have returned! Mario has been worried, you had us all worried. It has been so long since you have came back to visit." she hugged him and i began to grow a little jealous.

"Adalina, this is my sorella, Claudia." He smiled at me and gave her a slight push forward to greet me.

"Hello, Adalina. It is a pleasure to meet you." she paused and looked at Ezio "So you are sleeping with a new one now?"

Ezio and I looked at her with very blushed cheeks and spoke in unison "What!" we looked at each other and seeing the reddened cheeks and quickly looked away.

"Claudia, i have given up that young childish side to me. I am a new, much more matured." Ezio spoke firmly to his sister.

She laughed "I know you too well, fratello" she walked into the other room

Ezio sighed. "Dispiace. Come, you must meet my uncle Mario. He is the one we came here for."

We walked through this corridor to the back of the villa and then into this back room. There stood this man and this wall with at least 20 of these strange pages. "Uncle Mario!" He shouted and the other man did as well.

Ezio, looks like you are not dead after all!" He laughed and hugged Ezio, returning the favor. "So who is this fine young lady?"

Ezio looked to me and reached his hand out so i grabbed it and walked forward. "She is an assassin who's mother was killed by the Pazi."

Mario looked at me with saddened eyes "Mi dispiace tanto, but do not fear, they are dead now and we are going to take down the Templars that have turned this beautiful country into madness.. They will all pay for the horrible things they have done."

Ezio looked at me, his eyes locked with mine "Do you want to train a little with me?"

*Ezio's POV*

I looked into her beautiful blue eyes "Do you want to train a little with me?" Damn it, Ezio, that isn't want you really want to tell her. Why can't I talk to her when I look at her. She is just so beautiful, What makes her so different?

She smiled "Sure, I would love to." I walked ahead of her and led her to the circle arena just out front of the villa.

"I won't go easy!" I shouted to her from the other side of the circle

"Good, I will return the favor!" She smirked at me and our swords collided, sparks flew not only from the blades but from my heart. She was truly the most beautiful assassin i have ever had the opportunity to witness.

I went to perry the sword and she fell backwards. "Accidenti! I am really no good at swords."

I walked over to help her up "Then what is it you are good at?"

She looked over to the bow and arrow "Archery."

She ran over to the bow and arrow hanging on the post by the arena and ran up the nearby building and readied the arrow with such precision I almost got shot by her. She was amazing, truly amazing.

"Almost hit you that time, Ezio, better dodge this one!" She shot the arrow and it grazed my leg if i were not to have moved. I felt the sting from the open wound.

"You win this round, mia bella!" She dropped down from the rooftop and came over to assist me back up the stairs to the villa.

We walked back to Uncle Mario because I had to tell him just how good she was. "Uncle Mario, we have returned."

"Ezio, my boy, how did training go?" She smiled at my uncle

"Well I showed him how bad i was with a sword." He got a concerned look on his face "But how good i was with a bow and arrow."

He now grew a confused look "Archery? You are better at archery than swords? Just who was your mentor?"

To be continued...

Translations:

fratello - brother

dispiace - sorry about that

sorella - sister

Mi dispiace tanto - i'm so sorry

accidenti - damn it


	3. The Truth

*Your POV*

Mario now grew a confused look "Archery? You are better at archery than swords? Just who was your mentor?"

My eyes went down to the floor "My mentor was my mother." I paused "I was born into the brotherhood. She trained me from the age of 5 until i was 17 when she couldn't teach me anything else. We did many missions together during those times. the day before my 18th birthday, the Pazi stormed into our small home in Tuscany. I was out at the store so i could not help her. When i came home I was in shock, she was on the floor, dead. I cried and carried her body to the table so I could put her to rest. I knew that I was next so I had to leave. I took my mother's horse and I fled Tuscany. I had ran to Roma and I stayed there for a little while until I had heard of all the things that Ezio was doing. So at that point, I decided to become an assassin again and find him and ask to help him."

*Ezio's POV*

I was in shock. I had never heard something so tragic from a lady, not to mention an assassin. "I did not know, or ever think, it was that bad." It looked like she was holding back from screaming to the world. She fell to her hands and knees and i tried to catch her but it turned into more of a hug then anything else.

Mario stepped forward "what was your mother's name?"

She looked up at him tears ready to burst from her saddened blue eyes "Teresa de Mercurio"

*Your POV*

Mario's eyes widened "Teresa was your mother! That is impossible! She only wanted one man and that was-" He cut himself off "No, you can't know."

I grew angry "Know what! What is it that I can't know!"

He shouted at me "Who your father was!"

The tears fell down my cheeks and I broke away from Ezio's grasp "Perché diavolo non!"

Mario looked at Ezio then to me "He was a Templar." His statement was firm like he just took a hammer and hit it against my head.

I looked at Ezio and back to Mario "You lie! Accidenti bugie!" I ran out of the villa and couldn't stop the tears from running down my face. I could not believe this, was he the one who was responsible for killing my mother? Was he the reason why everyone always looked down on me, knowing my mother? So many questions flooded my head and more tears flooded my eyes. I found a back alleyway and fell to the ground and just cried.

*Ezio's POV*

She was gone before I could do anything. "Uncle, Did you really know her mother and father?"

Mario turned around to his desk "Yes. Her mother, Teresa, was an amazing assassin and her father was a head templar."

My eyes grew wide "Did her father kill her mother?"

He looked down "Not that we know of. All we know is that he didn't do anything to prevent it and we could not prevent it ourselves. It was going to happen and we could not stop it."

I felt the pain she was feeling, losing a parent but her father was one of the people we were fighting against! I didn't know how to feel. I had to find her and comfort her in this time of need.

I ran outside and looked all over the small town surrounding the villa, I could not find her anywhere until I heard soft cries coming from the tower just above my head. I climbed the tower and seen her sitting there, her head in between her knees hiding her face from the tears she shed it was heart breaking and I could not see her like this for one more minute!

*Your POV*

I could tell it was Ezio. He was cradling me. I felt so warm against the cold night air, I felt so safe in his arms. He was comforting me, a feeling and emotion from another that i have not felt in a long time. I spoke out loud to myself but also to Ezio "I have been alone for so long. No one cared if I were to die today or even yesterday. My life has been a living hell, why do I still live? Why do I still walk on the cold ground? Why do I still exist?"

Ezio's grip on me tightened "Because, mia bella, you are worth something much more than you really think."

I began to cry again not because of before but because I did mean something, to him. He made me feel whole.

Translations:

Perché diavolo non - Why the hell not!

Accidenti bugie - God damn lies

Mia Bella - My Beautiful


	4. Recovery

*Your POV*

I began to cry again not because of before but because I did mean something, to him. He made me feel whole.

"Ezio, is it bad that my father is a Templar?" I paused not waiting for a response but so I wouldn't choke on my words "And my mother is an assassin?"

Ezio sighed "Do you believe that you are bad?"

I was shocked by his words "No, but-" He cut me off before I could down myself.

"There is your answer, mia bella. You are not a bad person just because of your mother and father. They have nothing to do with the person you are now. You are wonderful and beautiful and I believe that both your madre e padre would be proud of you."

*Ezio's POV*

I really didn't know that they would be proud. Her mother maybe but not her father. From the way that Uncle Mario talked about him, he would just shun her even more. But i could not see her like this, it broke my heart that a man would do that to his daughter and the mother of his child. He was a pitiful man and I made a vow that he will meet my revenge for hurting this woman that I am beginning to love.

"Do not constantly think about it mia bella, things will look up and maybe one day you may confront your father about everything." I knew that she really didn't want to talk to anyone about anything that just happened. I wouldnt want to myself, but she couldn't keep thinking about it and it make her regret even being alive.

*Your POV*

"I dont think that would work Ezio. I doubt that he would listen to me. I nothing more than a pathetic girl, not to mention an assassin. Would you listen to me?"

He looked at me with a deep sense of passion burning in his eyes "Yes, I would listen to your every word mia bella."

I have never felt more wanted by anyone before. He was so sweet, so kind, so caring. "You really would?"

"Every word and more, mia bella" He smiled so sweetly to me and my heart melted. "Now come, we should train some more. Maybe it will take your mind off of things."

I nodded my head in agreement and walked off with him.

*Ezio's POV*

It felt good to have helped her out. I know that she felt so many emotions, it must have been painful.

"So, Adalina, you can shoot well with the bow and arrow. I wonder how good you would be with a gun."

I smirked at her and her eyes grew wide. "A GUN!"

"Yes a gun. I have one. It may not be a full size projectile but it still works and it is very lethal and easy to use. We can modify your hidden blade to have the gun feature on take you to Leonardo!" I took her hand and we were now going to see my good friend Leonardo.

Translations:

madre e padre - mother and father


End file.
